hogar
by zorojurotheronin
Summary: oh, el corazón, escondiendo cosas inimaginables.


Era soleado, hacía calor y no había muchas personas por la carretera.

Los rayos de sol atravesaban el parabrisas del auto que Orihime Inoue había rentado. Tarareando una melodía, veía el paisaje de Karakura maravillada, lugar en el que vivió toda su infancia. La primavera se hacía notar llenando los campos de flores, una mezcla de colores espectacular.

Había volado desde su hogar, en Kioto, hasta su ciudad natal esa mañana. Rukia, su amiga de la infancia, la había localizado el mes anterior en Kioto en medio de un viaje de negocios, y luego de ponerse al día en un café toda una mañana, le confesó que tendría un evento algo formal y bastante importante para el que necesitaba que asistiera. Ella, por supuesto, le prometió que asistiría, puesto que era algo bastante importante para ella, y llevaría a su novio con ella para presentarlo a sus amigos; lo cual hizo que la contagiosa sonrisa eléctrica de su amiga disminuyera un poco.

Todos los inconvenientes que se le habían presentado en el transcurso del día no lograron bajar su ánimo, puesto que finalmente, luego de tantos años, volvería a casa. La revisión total de su equipaje, seleccionada "al azar" según los oficiales del aeropuerto; la confusión de los asistentes de vuelo con su asiento y otro pasajero, el problema con su tarjeta de crédito al comprar algo de comer, la llamada de su ahora exnovio confesándole que sentía que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre ellos pidiéndole que le diera un tiempo indefinido para reevaluar su relación y seguidamente accidentarse con el auto que acababa de rentar parecía haber quedado totalmente en el pasado mientras atravesaba el puente sobre el río Karasu, cada vez más cerca de casa.

Un recuerdo muy preciado atravesó su mente en ese momento, uno que logró formar una sonrisa en su rostro, uno que involucraba al viejo grupo de estudiantes de secundaria jugando con una pelota a la orilla del río al atardecer, sus compañeros de travesuras todos esos años. Sus dos amigas de cabello negro, el gigante silencioso, el sabio con lentes, el de cabello negro que siempre usaba audífonos, el de cabello marrón al cual le gustaba llamar la atención, el que inspiraba miedo con su cabello rojo y sus tatuajes; y, finalmente, el chico alto con cabello naranja y los intensísimos ojos marrones que lograba acelerar su corazón sin esfuerzo alguno. Recordar a éste último hizo que las esquinas de sus labios descendieran levemente, luego de diez largos años aún era difícil olvidar la razón por la que había emigrado. Con suerte, estaría demasiado ocupado inmerso en lo que sea que haya decidido dedicarse en ese entonces como para asistir, y ella estaría a salvo de un encuentro tan incómodo que había evitado por años.

Distraerse por un momento hizo que se saliera de su carril por un instante, el pito del auto que se dirigía hacia ella por el canal contrario la hizo reaccionar y devolverse a su carril. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor dentro del auto para acomodar su cabello en el moño que tenía puesto; notando que estaba bastante sonrojada incluso con sus lentes de sol puestos, cuando vio luces intermitentes rojas y azules sobre un auto negro detrás de ella. Inmediatamente condujo hacia el lado izquierdo de la vía y se detuvo, la patrulla estacionándose detrás de ella. Un oficial con lentes se bajó de ella, el reflejo de la luz del sol impidiéndole ver sus ojos, caminando a la ventanilla del lado del conductor.

"Licencia y documentos del auto, por favor."

Rebuscó en su bolso, el cual ocupaba el asiento del pasajero, consiguiendo en un instante sus documentos personales, y seguidamente abrió la guantera buscando los documentos del auto. Entregó al oficial lo solicitado, y vio un cambio en su expresión inmediatamente.

"El auto es rentado, por si acaso. Lo renté en el aeropuerto al llegar. ¿Hay algún problema, oficial?"

Vio a la persona anteriormente mencionada compararla con la foto de su identificación, algo en él le parecía familiar, pero no lograba apuntar qué con exactitud.

"Orihime Inoue. La Orihime Inoue, hermana de Sora, exalumna de la Secundaria de Karakura?"

Sonrió al escuchar mencionar a su hermano.

"Sí, soy yo."

Dicho oficial le sonrió y bajó la mirada, la luz del sol ya no impedía que viera sus ojos. Orihime se quitó los lentes del sol y lo miró sorprendida.

"Uryuu Ishida. Jamás imaginé que serías un policía. Siempre pensé que serías…"

"… un doctor." Completó por ella. "Sí, muchos pensaban lo mismo, pero al final el único idiota que siguió los pasos de su padre fue Ichigo. Después de meternos en tantos problemas, decidí hacer todo lo contrario para enmendarme, me independicé de Ryuuken y me gradué con honores de la academia. ¿A qué te dedicas tú?"

Sus cejas se alzaron drásticamente ante la información que acababa de adquirir. Aunque habló toda una mañana con Rukia el mes anterior, jamás tocaron el tema de sus amigos en Karakura, por lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar. Recordó que era de mala educación dejar a las personas esperando por una sencilla respuesta.

"Bueno, aproveché la beca y fui a la universidad, como era de esperarse. Soy maestra de primaria desde hace cinco años." Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Asumo que Rukia logró su cometido de localizarte. Sería, según ella, una completa ofensa que no estuvieras aquí para ese evento que es tan importante para ella." Suspiró. "Habló de teorías y planes para encontrarte por mucho tiempo, no tienes idea."

Dichas palabras hicieron que se sintiera levemente culpable de haber desaparecido por completo y no contactar a sus amigos por años, pero recordar la razón por la cual se alejó de semejante manera renovó su convicción de que había hecho lo correcto, y a su vez la consumía la curiosidad.

"No quiso decirme de qué se trataba este evento tan importante," le dijo con una expresión entre triste y desconcertada, esa que utilizaba como una efectiva herramienta para convencer a sus alumnos; intentando conseguir una explicación. "¿Tú sabes qué es, o también te dijo que tenías que ir y ya?"

"Si sé que es," le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la cual ni en los sueños más locos de Orihime había pasado como posible, "pero no puedo decirte. Arruinaría la sorpresa."

Frunció el ceño levemente mientras se ponía los lentes de sol de nuevo.

"Está bien, me enteraré tarde o temprano."

Su antiguo compañero de clases le devolvió sus documentos y le asintió levemente.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Orihime. Conduce por el canal designado, por favor. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez."

Vio al Oficial Uryuu subir a su auto y sonar la sirena brevemente al irse. Seguidamente, encendió su auto de nuevo y siguió su camino a casa, dejando atrás el río Karasu, el cielo naranja con destellos amarillos reflejados en el agua. Al acercarse más la casa en la que vivió toda su infancia y su adolescencia, vio la casa-clínica Kurosaki, la casa de sus vecinos, ahora de color blanco con azul y con flores rosa adornando la entrada, sin duda obra de Masaki. Una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo presente en su cara a medida que pasaba por el frente, viendo a las ya no tan pequeñas Yuzu y Karin con unas bolsas de provisiones dirigiéndose a la puerta. Decidió parar el auto y bajarse por un momento, las dos ahora jóvenes adultas viéndola extrañadas, probablemente sin reconocerla. Alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido de flores amarillas y seguidamente se quitó los lentes, dedicándoles una sonrisa. Yuzu sonrió y corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia, mientras Karin se quedó perpleja, boquiabierta y dejó caer su bolsa.

"¡¿Orihime?! ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡Finalmente!"

Karin le siguió, abrazándola con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"De verdad eres tú, luego de todos estos años finalmente has vuelto a casa."

Sintió algo húmedo y caliente correr por sus mejillas. Reía de felicidad mientras tomaba a Karin por los hombros para verla.

"Mírate, estás tan grande," y le sonrió a Yuzu, "y tú eres la viva imagen de Masaki. Quien diría que serían tan preciosas las dos. Las extrañé mucho."

"Y nosotras a ti, Orihime. Espera que mamá sepa que estás aquí. Enloquecerá." Le dijo Yuzu, caminando hacia la puerta para recoger lo que había dejado caer su hermana. Karin la abrazó de nuevo y volvió al lado de su hermana, viéndola con una expresión de alivio, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

"En un rato pasaré a saludar. Hay alguien esperándome en casa que no he visto desde hace seis meses. Debe estar desesperado."

"Está bien, te esperamos," asintió Yuzu, empujando a Karin hacia adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Orihime volvió a subir a su auto, secándose los ojos con el reverso de su mano. Sora no podía verla así. Arrancó y siguió hasta la entrada de la casa siguiente, la cual seguía tal como la recordaba: pequeña, amarilla, con flores de colores adornando las ventanas y con un aura reconfortante. En ningún lugar del mundo se sentiría más en casa que en ese lugar.

Apagó el motor del auto y suspiró. Desde el fatídico día en que decidió salir con la mayor parte de su vida empacada en una maleta, asustada, apenada y deprimida, pero a su misma vez con la determinación más grande del mundo; dejando sus sueños de una vida feliz al lado de alguien específico, con Sora detrás de ella intentando disuadirla, y finalmente despidiéndose de ella, no había vuelto a casa. Por años se juró a sí misma que no volvería, que sin importar qué sucediera jamás volvería a su hogar en Karakura.

Sintió que era una señal del universo, destino o lo que fuera, que al aplicar para una beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de Kioto haya sido aceptada inmediatamente, que consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo excepcional cerca del campus, que su talento natural para tratar con los niños le haya conseguido un puesto como maestra en la escuela más cercana a su apartamento, que consiguiera alguien especial dispuesto a mirar más allá de sus defectos y que se haya mantenido a su lado por los últimos tres años; una señal que le indicaba que su lugar estaba en Kioto.

Pero ahí estaba, de vuelta en Karakura, afuera de la casa que la vio crecer, evaluando las decisiones que había tomado todos esos últimos años, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Quería formar una familia algún día, estabilizarse con alguien que la amara, vivir en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y tener un enorme patio donde poder acostarse en el piso a la sombra de un perfecto árbol de mangos; pero su ahora exnovio no estaba listo para eso, y luego de tres años ella comenzaba a impacientarse, sintiendo que su vida no iba a ningún lado.

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, tomó su bolso, subió los vidrios y bajó del auto. Puso sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la casa de su hermano, buscando en su bolso el característico llavero con un oso de felpa rosa que usó durante años, el cual por alguna misteriosa razón no podía encontrar.

La puerta se abrió sola frente a ella, revelando a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, con ojos grises y cabello marrón mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Orihime lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, llorando de la emoción, lo cual hizo soltar una pequeña risa a su hermano mientras daba palmaditas en su espalda, intentando calmarla.

"¿Por qué lloras, Orihime? Han sido apenas seis meses desde la última vez que te visité."

Ella rio entre lágrimas, sin levantar su cara.

"Es lo que causa volver aquí luego de tantos años, todo está tan cambiado y al mismo tiempo todo es lo mismo. Es nostálgico."

"Ven," le dijo mientras la dirigía hacia adentro, "bajaré tus cosas del auto. Hay té en la cocina."

Orihime procedió a quitarse sus zapatos y a dejarlos en la puerta mientras Sora buscaba sus maletas. Exploró la casa durante ese tiempo, todo seguía exactamente igual que el día en el que se fue. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta abierta de su habitación, rosada, decorada con flores y muy como ella. Se acostó en su cama, exhausta, y cerró sus ojos hasta que Sora llegó a buscarla.

"Traje tus maletas, arreglé tu cama, te hice té y compré bastantes batatas. No creo que necesites más nada."

Le sonrió levemente mientras miraba al techo. Su hermano entró y se sentó en una esquina de su cama.

"¿Qué sucedió ahora?"

Suspiró.

"Grimmjow me llamó al llegar aquí. Quiso que le diera un tiempo indefinido. Lo nuestro no funciona, al parecer. Hanataro me dijo que está sacando sus cosas del apartamento. ¿Dónde está Rangiku?"

Sora estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando su teléfono repicó. No dudó en contestar cuando vio el identificador.

"Hola. Sí, está aquí. Hoy. ¿Es en serio? Está bien. Vamos para allá."

Orihime lo miró confundida mientras Sora devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo.

"Vamos. Cenaremos con Masaki. No sé cómo, pero ya se enteró de que su otra hija llegó, y se preocupa de que no estés bien alimentada."

Sonrió al escuchar la forma en la que Masaki se refería a ella. Durante años, Masaki Kurosaki acogió a Orihime como una más de sus hijas debido a las muchas horas que pasaba en su casa, jugando con Yuzu y Karin, viendo el programa de Don Kanonji con Isshin, haciendo cualquier cantidad de travesuras con Ichigo y ayudando a Masaki con la cocina. Sora salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Sabía que esta vez no sería igual, presentía que la nostalgia se apoderaría de ella recordando la última vez que cenó en la casa de los Kurosaki. Esa noche, Ichigo le dijo que subieran a su habitación para entregarle el manga que ella le había prestado, y ella, impulsada por algún motivo, se paró frente a él, le confesó que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años y lo besó rápidamente en la esquina de sus labios. Mientras ella se sonrojaba, él se quedó pasmado, mirando al piso y ella asintió y lo tomó como su señal de salida. No la siguió, no dijo nada y se dedicó a evitarla durante toda una semana. Orihime sintió que había arruinado una amistad de toda una vida por ser tan impulsiva y se dijo a sí misma que jamás podría perdonárselo, lo que la llevó a tomar una decisión drástica que la ubicó en Kioto por diez años.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió que sería algo infantil no ir a cenar con sus vecinos luego de no haberlos visto por años. Bajó las escaleras y vio a su hermano esperándola en el recibidor frente al televisor.

"Vámonos," le dijo. "Tengo un poco de hambre."

Su estómago rugió estruendosamente y Sora rio. Tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia la puerta, seguidamente caminando hacia la casa de los Kurosaki.

No llegaron a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El doctor Isshin Kurosaki, padre de tres y dueño de su propia clínica, gritó emocionado mientras abrazó a Orihime.

"Isshin, detente. Déjala respirar. Mi hermana también necesita oxígeno."

Isshin la dejó ir y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, lo cual hacía que se sintiera en casa. Al entrar, Yuzu y Karin la saludaron, y Masaki salió corriendo de la cocina y tomó su cara entre sus manos, lágrimas de emoción bajando por sus mejillas mientras reía.

"Orihime, ¿de verdad eres tú? Mi dulce Orihime, no tienes idea de cuánta falta me hiciste, ¡qué grande estás! Parece que apenas ayer ibas con Rukia, Tatsuki y mi bebé Ichigo metiendo panales de abejas en los buzones de la gente."

Orihime rio al recordar la vez que Masaki los atrapó metiendo un panal en el buzón de la casa al frente de ella y los castigó a ella y a Ichigo una semana. Ichigo tenía el panal en las manos, cubiertas con guantes que había tomado de la clínica, Orihime sostenía abierto el buzón, Tatsuki vigilaba la casa y Rukia se reía como una maniática.

"¿Tienes hambre? Mira qué delgada estás. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Ven, ven. Te hice puré de batatas. Te va a encantar."

Masaki la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaron el en recibidor. Cuando vio que estaban solas la soltó y tomó un taburete para ella y le ofreció otro a Orihime. Ya presentía qué pasaría.

"Cuéntame todo. Qué haces, con quién vives, cuéntame de tus novios, el trabajo, todo. Han sido diez largos años."

Orihime se sonrojó y Masaki rio al ver la reacción de la joven.

"Soy maestra de primaria, vivía con mi novio de tres años, el cual terminó conmigo cuando llegué aquí hoy y mi vecino lo vio sacando sus cosas del apartamento," suspiró. "Antes de él no había tenido nada serio, y creo que no lo habrá."

Masaki la miró con tristeza, comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh, cariño, no te preocupes. Aún eres joven, hermosa y tienes un gran futuro por delante. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, vamos a comer."

Orihime subió las escaleras, mirando todo alrededor. Todo se veía igual, solo que un poco más pequeño, y sonreía mientras recordaba todas las horas que vivió en la casa de los Kurosaki. Despejando su mente, se dirigió al baño y lavó sus manos, y al salir vio las puertas de las habitaciones. La habitación de las niñas (que ya no eran niñas), la habitación de Isshin y Masaki, y por último, la habitación de Ichigo.

Un extraño impulso la atrajo hacia la puerta, detallando las marcas en el marco de diferentes colores, con los cuales Masaki los medía. El suyo siempre era el rosa, el de Ichigo el naranja, el de Rukia el morado y el de Tatsuki el rojo. Ichigo siempre fue el más alto, pensó, mientras tocaba la perilla.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó la perilla girar, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, se quedó quieta, congelada, pasmada.

Delante de ella estaba el ahora doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, alto, imponente, su cabello naranja como siempre y sus ojos marrones examinándola de pies a cabeza, tendiendo una mano hacia ella y acariciando su mejilla con su largo pulgar, lo cual parecía como si se asegurara de que fuera real.

"Orihime."

* * *

Nota: hola otra vez :D he vuelto, y esta vez traje conmigo -tos- una historia en la que finalmente me concentré en no ir tan rápido, con más narrativa y más descripción; ya que intenté escribir otra y quedó terriblemente apresurada y, en resumen, horrorosa.

aclaratorias en siguientes capítulos (plural yay;D)


End file.
